Love hurts
by emilypineapple
Summary: Germany and Russia. First fic.  Hopefully you guys like it.  Rating might go up in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

RussiaXGermany This is my very first fan fiction so sorry if it sucks please review and I do not own hetalia. At first I will just do a softcore until maybe later hope you like it. If you want I will take request for other pairs too.

* * *

><p>chapter 1<p>

" Germany, today would you mind if I came over for a drink da?" Asked Russia over the phone.

" Sure Russia I am not doing any thing to day." said the German looking down at all of his finished paper work. Hanging up the phone Germany cleaned up the little mess there was. Sitting down and relaxing he looked out the window. Italy had left for a few days with japan leaving him here alone. Even though all of his work was done Germany missed the annoying voice of the Italian bugging him and needing his help. Completely unfocused on the door he jumped when a knock scared him out of his day dreaming. Standing up he walked to the door opening it to see Russia standing there smiling at him.

"Privet, Germany." Said the Russian walking in when the German motioned him to.

"Hi, how have you been Russia ?" Asked Germany. Lately Russia has taking a liking to him and comes over there when he has problems to talk about more and more, and now almost everyday.

"good, I saw a sunflower earlier today da?" said Russia sounding happy, but looking away hiding his eyes which worried Germany.

"Russia I am your friend you can tell me if something is wrong you know." said the German smiling at Russia. The Russians cheeks light up red and his violet eyes widened showing he was shocked yet happy.

"Spasibo, Germany." Said Russia Smiling happily and blushing. "Don't worry nothing is wrong I am fine da."  
>Germany could tell he was lying but wasn't going to push him to tell him what was wrong. "Your welcome Russia, lets get out some drinks, I will go get the beer and you probably have your own vodka?" Asked Germany.<p>

"Da, like always." Said Russia smiling. As Germany left the room Russia blushed wondering why he wanted to hug Germany in his arms and hold him. This feeling was so weird he never felt this way with any one, not even his sisters. when he came through the door with beer and some glasses Russia's heart was beating fastly and his face was lit up red.  
>"You ok, you are a little red Russia?" Placing a hand on Russia's forehead "you are a little warm." Germany looked at Russia worried. Blushing the Russian smiled and nodded. " I am fine, da, just need to sit for awhile." said the Russian drinking some vodka.<p>

"ok." said the German still looking worried. "Just sit down and rest then." Looking at Russia he noticed he was drowning himself in vodka. He saw his violet eyes were depressed and seemed to lose some color and looked like they were lifeless. At this point he was drunk with how much vodka he had consumed and was wobbling around and fidgeting in his chair . Soon he lost his balance a collapsed only to have Germany's arms catch him. Looking at Russia he saw tears in his Violet eyes and more running down his cheeks and staining his clothes.

"Russia, please tell me what is wrong." Pulling the sobbing man into his arms Germany held him and spoke softly. His arms wrapped around the Germans stomach and he buried his head into his chest.

" My sisters ...I-I miss them," his voice cracked and he sobbed softly into Germany's arms."They were the only ones that loved me."  
>Holding Russia in his arms he rubbed Russia's back to comfort him.<p>

"They may have loved you, but I am your friend and I am here for you Russia no matter what." said Germany smiling at him and closing his eyes. All of a sudden a pair of soft lips pressed against his and arms had wrapped around his back holding him tight. Pulling away from the depressed Russian he tired to say some thing but his lips were intercepted while he was trying to talk. Both of them remained silent just sitting there staring at each other. Germany wanted to say something, but he couldn't his voice wouldn't come out, and if it did only in little noises that sounded more like animals than words.

"hey.. Germany.. think we could do something tomorrow, da?" Russia asked quietly. Germany wanted to say yes, but he couldn't trust his voice so he nodded and blushed. Russia smiled and pulled Germany into a warm strong embrace, then turned and quickly left.


	2. Chapter 2 Russia

Credit to my friend for helping me with "you have a boyfriend?" part, also PLEASE READ HER FANFIC! AUTHOR : Tay. Mythological Thank you ^_^

chapter 2

Sitting on the ground, looking at the door that the Russian just left through, Germany felt shivers run down his spine and racing throughout his entire body. Hefelt horribly sad that he had left, he wanted to stay with Russia yet he didn't know why. Breathing heavy, he realized that Russia and him had just planned on doing something tomorrow, which didn't help at all for him to calm down. It just seemed to make him panic more. Opening the door, Prussia walked in to see Germany on the ground panting.

"Germany! you ok?" There was a look of worry in Prussia's eyes. Prussia was worried a lot about Germany lately because he had a disease, in which it was shutting down his organs one by one killing him, slowly. The main problems he had were with his heart, lungs and kidneys.

"I am fine Prussia I was just had something on my mind." He panted hard while talking. Prussia's arms wrapped around him and hugged him tightly.

"Don't leave me, kleine Bruder, would be.. So un-awesome." Prussia's voice shook and he sounded like he was trying to swallow glass.

"Bruder, don't worry, I won't." he said as he hugged his brother back. Standing up, Germany steadied himself with the chair gripping it until he regained his balance. The worst part of the disease was the only other person who knew was Prussia, not even Italy or Japan knew about it.

" Need help? " asked the red eyed albino holding his arms out in case he fell.

"No, I got it, but I think I'm going to lay down." Said the blond walking to his room and crawling into bed. Looking at the moon through the window, he calmed himself down enough to think about what they were going to do tomorrow. He wondered if Russia was feeling the same way about him, if he was worried about everything that might happen? Rolling over in the bed he sighed and closed his eyes hoping to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>The Russian stretched while pushing open the door to his house with a huge smile plastered to his face. Skimming over the inside of his house made his smile fade. He was alone, everyone was gone. He wanted to go back to Germany's house and stay with him. He stopped suddenly realizing what he was thinking about. Shaking his head, as if it would make the thoughts go away, he tried his best to stop thinking about it. Sliding open the door to his room he climbed into bed and sighed. He wouldn't be able to stop thinking about the blond headed German no matter how hard he tried to. Smiling and closing his eyes he wondered what they were going to do for tomorrow as he drifted of to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Rubbing his eyes and coughing lightly the muscular German stared out the window looking at the sun rising through the curtains. stretching he felt his head and sighed, he had another fever. Sliding the blanket off of him and standing up, he walked to the bathroom. Sliding off his shirt and boxers he turned on the bath letting the water run a while before getting in. laying down in the warm water he sighed at the relief on his shoulders. Looking at the ceiling he thought about his fever, he wasn't going to tell Prussia because then he would worry. Finishing up and washing the rest of his body he stepped out shivering at the frigged air swarming around his legs. Sliding on some pants and a shirt he made his way to the living room. (Don't worry he has on underwear)<p>

"How are you feeling today Germany?" asked the red eyed albino looking up from the table where he was eating.

"Good, a little tired though." lied the German looking at his brother. Sitting down in the chair there was a awkward silence between the two.

"Weeesssstttt, we should do something today!" Prussia shouted, while playing with his food using the fork.

"Bruder, sorry I can't I am going out to see a friend." Said Germany glancing at the phone then looking back at Prussia. Prussia's smile disappeared as he looked at his plate pouting. A smirk shot across the albino's face and he looked at the blond who sat eating across the table.

"Keseseseseseses, oh I see WEST you are ditching me because you have a DATE!" Yelled Prussia laughing. The blonds face lit up a dark crimson as he sighed.

"Bruder, I am not going on a date, I have work to do." Said Germany finishing his food.

" OH, sure you are just making EXCUSES so you can go make-out with your girlfriend!" Prussia chuckled and smirked at Germany.

"I don't have a girlfriend." said Germany sounding irritated, but ignoring his brothers comment.

"Oh so you have... A boyfriend?" The albino raised his eyebrows questioningly while smirking. Germany slammed his hands down on the table and glared at Prussia.

"I DON'T HAVE A B-."Germany's yelling was cut off by the phone ringing. Prussia raced to the phone to answer, but Germany shoved him aside grabbing the phone instead.

"H-hello... oh hi ... I am good...ummm ok see you there."Hanging up the phone Germany grabbed his coat off the wall and looked at Prussia.  
>"I will be back later tonight Prussia." said Germany walking to the door. Smirking and shaking his head, Prussia winked at his brother and went to his room.<p>

* * *

><p>Walking to the park, were he was meeting Russia, the German sat down on a bench and looked up at the sky. The sky was lit up brightly with the sun and birds chirping all around him. A sudden hand on his shoulder pulled Germany out of his gaze. Looking up a tall Russian stood smiling at him.<p>

"How are you Germany?" Asked Russia smiling brightly at him.

"Good, and what about you Russia?" asked the German .

"Good da, what should we do?" Asked Russia sitting down on the bench too.

"Well, how about we talk for now and then go to a bar later or something?" Questioned Germany looking at him.

"Da, that sounds good." Said the Russian. Time seemed to slip by slowly as they talked,but it was actually getting really late. They had been talking for more then a few hours now and it seemed like they weren't running out of things to talk about.

" Russia, will you tell me about yourself?" Asked The blond looking at him.

"Well, I like sunflowers,... vodka,...my pipe, ... and my sisters."stated Russia smiling. " I never really liked the cold, I dream of living in a field of sunflowers one day." The Russian sounded deep in thought and happy. "What about you Germany, what do you like?" Asked Russia smiling at him.

"What I like, ... beer, to walk my dogs, and reading." said Germany glancing in Russia's direction." Want to get a drink?" Asked Germany smiling at Russia

"Da, I could go for a drink." said Russia smiling. Standing up they walked across the road and entered a bar, The warm air swarmed around them with a strong smell of alcohol. Walking over to the bar seats they sat down and ordered some drinks.

"Hey, Germany I wanted to ask you something." said the Russian looking at him.

"Ja, what is it ?" Asked Germany looking at the violet eyed man while drinking his beer.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go over to my house someday, I am usually really lonely." Russia mumbled sadly looking away from him. Placing a hand on Russia's shoulder the German nodded and smiled one of his rare smiles.

"Sure Russia I wouldn't mind." said Germany. " It is getting late though I think I should be heading home." He turned to leave, but The taller man's arm caught his and turned him back around. pulling the German into his arms he hugged him tightly and smiled.

" Spasbio, and sleep well." Said Russia releasing the slightly smaller nation from his crushing grip and resisting the urge to kiss him.

" You too Russia, and get some rest." Germany said blushing lightly.

Opening the door of the bar he walked down the street, as the wind was blowing cold air all around him. He was thinking about Russia and how he must get awfully lonely sometimes. He wanted to get him something, anything that might make him feel better, He didn't know what though. Russia had told him what he likes, but still he had no idea. He was about to give up when he caught a glimpse of something from the corner of his eye. looking through the glass he saw the perfect thing for Russia, and he knew he would like it.


	3. Chapter 3

_** Chapter 3**_

Peering through the glass of the store window at a perfect present for Russia, Germany smiled and hoped he would like this. Pushing open the door and walking inside the German grabbed a soft white scarf with sunflowers imprinted on the material. He picked up the scarf and carried it over to counter and waited in line behind a English guy who was on the phone and sounded like he was fighting with an someone. The English guy was muttering under his breath 'bloody American' when he had shuffled out of the store with his bag and slamming the door behind him. Handing the cashier the scarf so he could pay for it he looked around the store. Glancing at the clock as he handed the money to the cashier, he grabbed the bag with the scarf and hurried out the door and to his house. Walking up to his house he opened the door and was nearly tackled by a eager red headed Italian boy.

"Germany, I missed you so much!" Italy shouted and wrapped his arms around the Germans neck as he cried softly.

"Italy! calm down you will be okay I am right here!" Germany said unclenching the Italians arms from his neck and setting him down. Wiping the tears from his eyes a smile appeared on Italy's face.

" Did you miss me?" Italy said smiling. Germany did actually he may get annoying, but he missed having to help him everyday, he would never admit to that though. At that moment Prussia bursted through the kitchen door smirking in Germany's direction.

"HOW was your DATE west!" Prussia's smirk just seemed to engulf his entire face like a chipmunk on crack.

" BRUDER IT WAS NO-."Germany's yelling was cut off by the Smaller Nation's excited jumping.

"YAY! Germany you had a date, who was it?" Italy spoke quickly and shook the Germans arm while smiling. A dark blush spread across the blonds face and he glared at Prussia and Italy.

"I WAS WORKING, IT WASN'T A DATE!" The German yelled. A small nation with black hair spoke up while looking over at them.

" Italy-San, why don't you go make some pasta?" Japan said looking over at Italian, who nodded excitedly and then bounded off to the kitchen. Mouthing the words thank you at Japan and rubbing his head Germany walked to his room ignoring his bruder, who still, wanted a answer. Shutting the door behind him Germany sat down and Looked at the humungous wad of paper work in front of him. Sighing he began working to bring down the wad of paper bit by bit and then finally demolishing it clearing off his desk.

Shuffling tiredly to his room, he slid off his pants and took off his shirt. Pulling a blank tank top and over his head and letting his bangs fall in his face he layed his  
>head on the pillow and and stretched. Trying to sleep was hard every time he would close his eyes it's like they got peeled back open. He tried ever thing laying on his<br>side, back, and stomach. None of them were working. He resorted to just blankly staring at the wall which wasn't getting him anywhere, but he was too tired to care at this  
>point. Hearing the door open the German expected to see Italy walk through it, but instead Prussia did. He was silent as he staggered over to his bed, obviously<br>drunk by the way he ran into the dresser on the opposite corner of the room. Prussia walked face first into the wall making a loud thud as his head hit the wood and slowly  
>slid down like a ice cream when it melted on a ice cream cone. Crawling to Germany's bed the albino wiggled his way up next to him and stared at his little brother.<p>

" I n-need to t-talk to you Wesss-sssss-sssssssstttt." The albino's breath had a strong smell of alcohol as he spoke out softly putting a long emphasis on the s and t that  
>reminded him of a snake.<p>

"Ja, what is it?" asked the German staring at his drunken brother.

"I-I ... I can't lose you again... Not again, ... I don't want my ...little bruder to go ...away I love him!" Prussia voice cracked as he wrapped his arms around Germany  
>holding him tightly and spoke in a grievous tone. Tears rolled down the albino's face as he cried harder tightened his grip on his brother.<p>

"Bruder... I am not going anywhere not for a while that is." Germany had tears in his eyes as he talked, but held them back for his brothers sake.

"Good, I wouldn't want my awesome little brother leaving me," Prussia choked out and gave a pained smile as he hugged his brother tightly. " West, when are you going  
>to tell Japan and Italy about your disease?"<p>

"I will figure that out you don't worry about it, now get some rest." Germany said hugging Prussia. The albino nodded and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep next to his

brother. Closing his eyes Germany wondered, when was he going to tell Japan and Italy? He had to tell them sooner or later, he couldn't keep putting this off. Shoving the  
>thought to the back of his head he closed his eyes and finally fell asleep.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

Waking up, breathing heavy and in a sweat, Germany sat up Quickly and glanced around the room. He stopped on his obnoxiously loud snoring older brother laying sprawled out on the bed next to him. Smiling slightly he pulled himself out of bed and trudged to the kitchen . A black haired man sat at the table, he smiled when he saw Germany walk out of his room.

"Good morning Germany." Japan said smiling.

"Good morning Japan," Germany said. "I need to talk to you, it's important." Japan looked up at Germany, a little surprised that the tone of his voice sounded a little sad.

"What is it?" Japan asked, looking down at some papers in front of him.

"Well... I...I.. am dying." The German spoke quietly while looking at the wall. Even as he stared he saw Japan's gaze shift up immediately to him, his eyes opened wide.

"G-Germany- San..." Said the black haired man stuttering greatly. He felt his throat looking for words, but he fell silent. He wanted to know if there was a cure, but he had a feeling he already knew the answer. The silence ate away at them for a while as the Japanese man seemed to be trying to figure out what his ears just heard. "Does Italy know?" Japan finally broke the silence holding back tears, Germany was one of his close friends.

"No..., not yet." Germany shook his head and looked over at the wall again. The door swung open to the German's room and Prussia walked out rubbing his head and yawning.

"I feel like I got hit by a bus," The albino groaned and sat down, laying his head down on the table. "Hey west what are you doing today?"

"Nothing I know of, why?" Germany said sighing and glancing over at his brother, avoiding Japan's eyes.

" No reason, Kesesesese." Prussia's face developed a smirk as he stood up and waddled weirdly down the hall. After Prussia had left the room Japan looked over at him.

"Does anyone else know?" The Japanese man asked quietly, stuttering obviously still surprised at what he had heard.

"Yes, Prussia, but he is the only other person." Germany said looking back at him. Japan nodded and breathed out, his face was a light pale color.

" Germany...please be careful."Japan said sounding worried, and swallowed hard as he looked at the blue eyed man, who nodded.

" I will Japan, I am going to see what Prussia is doing, I am sure he is up to something stupid." said the German walking over to the albino's room. Pushing open the door he saw Prussia whispering something in Italy's ear. Germany, knowing the pedophile that Prussia is, he immediately pulled Prussia away from the red headed boy.

"Bruder what are you doing!" Germany shouted. They both stared at Germany weirdly, Italy held a box in his hands that was wrapped in wrapping paper. Italy smiled and ran out to the living room with the box and starting yelling something over to Japan. Shutting the door after Italy left, The albino smirked at his brother.

"Happy Birthday, West." The Prussian spoke while smirking and stringing out his words to make them sound like he was planning something devious. Sighing he looked at the date on the calender, and was surprised to figure out it actually was his birthday. He had been so caught up in work he had not realized it in the passing weeks. Face palming he knew his bother was planning something, and obviously by the way he was smirking at him it wasn't going to be good.

"oh great." The German sighed rubbing his forehead, whatever it was he was screwed.

" Keseseseses, also I invited over some other people," Prussia laughed and watched his brother closely." Maybe we will find out who your date was the other day."

" Who did you invite over?" said Germany growling and glaring at him.

"You will see, would not want to ruin the surprise." The albino smirked and slipped out the door leaving Germany alone in his room.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Walking out of his room he saw all three of the other nations had scrambled somewhere else and where hiding. Hearing a excited knocking on the door he walked over to it, sliding open the door to see a blond man with glasses and blue eyes smiling up at him with a bag in his hands.

"Yo! Germany dude, Happy birthday, now where is the cake!" America yelled shoving his way past the German and into the living room.

"You bloody git, show some manners, is that all you can think about is food," Said another man with bushy eyebrows and green eyes who was standing next to him, He looked over at Germany while he was still frowning. "Happy birthday Germany."  
>"Happy birthday-aru." said a nation with amber eyes and his hair pulled back in a ponytail.<p>

"Happy Birthday, Germany."Said France looking him up and down, because he was still in his boxers and tank top. Scanning over the people at the door Germany saw someone familiar towering above the others.

"Happy birthday, da." Russia smiled brightly and held a box in his hands.

"thanks ... go ahead and come in." said the German leaving the door open. He made his way to his room and put on some more clothes then he was already wearing. Rubbing his head he walked out and over to the group, which now included Japan, Italy , and Prussia.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY WEST, NOW IT IS TIME TO PARTY!" The albino yelled smirking. Germany glared at his brother and frowned for the fact that Prussia planned something stupid, and succeeded. Now the other nations where talking in a low whisper and grouped over in circle like a bunch of football players, then all split apart and went there separate ways in the house. France and Russia stayed in the living room with Germany, while the others filed into the kitchen and Italy's room.

" What is going on now?" Germany asked watching the others dissipate away.

"Ahhh what is happening is your magnificent birthday, and you know what else is magnificent... you in boxers." France winked at Germany while he talked which made the German feel like he had to vomit. Russia stood there holding back kol's and glared at France, who did not notice that he was getting death threats.

"I know that, I was talking about what they are doing, why are they all scrambling around?" He asked ignoring what France had just said.

"They are getting things ready for your birthday, da." Russia smiled glancing towards the kitchen. Italy walked out of the kitchen with some plates of food piled high with all sorts of different kinds, with Romano trialing behind him. Setting the plates of food down there was a variety of German, Italian, Russian, French, Japanese, Chinese, and American. Every type of food except England's.

"Happy Birthday, Germany." Italy said smiling, leaping forward and hugging him.

"Danke Italy, Did you make all of this food?" Asked Germany looking over all of the plates piled up high with food on the table.

"Yeah, Romano and me did." Italy said smiling. The other Italian, Romano, glared at Germany and opened his mouth to start to say something mean, but Italy shaking his head shut him up.

"Happy Birthday ... potat... I mean Germany." Romano mumbled and grunted with his arms crossed tightly a crossed his chest.

"Danke Romano, and I am sure all of this food that you guys made taste great." The German said smiling slightly. Romano did not comment, he had to bite his tongue not to lash out and start yelling.

"I wonder if the others are done wrapping presents." Italy said smiling and hopping to his room. When they opened the door they saw England had America's mouth duck tapped and had wrapped him up in wrapping paper so he couldn't move.

" Oh Ello there..." said England shoving America into a closet.

" Italy- San, I wrapped all of the presents." Japan said. There was a pile of presents wrapped neatly on the table.

"Thank you Japan, and were did you learn to wrap presents so well?" Italy asked admiring the packaged presents.

" I learned from Finland."Japan said sounding proud of his work. Grabbing the others Italy dragged them out into the living room.

"Germany, sit there please!" Italy shouted pointing to a chair. The German did not really want to, but he did anyways. Italy smiled at him and shoved a present in his face, grabbing the present he looked down at it and peeled off the paper. Sliding open the box Germany smiled and looked at some wrust and and a note book. Germany was about to speak, but the Italian beat him to it. " You were ranting about how you needed a new notepad, but have not had enough time to buy one, and I figured you would like the wurst." Said Italy rocking back and forth on his tippy toes.

" Danke Italy, I love it." The German spoke while smiling. Italy backed up and motioned for Romano to give him his present, Romano walked forward and a shoved the present froward and towards his face.

"This does not mean I like you." Romano grumbled while walking away and disappearing out of the room. Germany set his present on the ground he would open it later.

"West here you go." Prussia smirked and set his present down on the table beside him. Germany grabbed the box and open it and quickly closed it again with a dark blush spreading along his face. Prussia snickered and just looked at him, Italy bounced around trying to figure out what is was. The rest of the presents they sat aside for later, seeming that everyone got hungry. There was a lot of yelling in the room and everyone starting eating clearing the piles off the table, when most of it disappeared they stacked the leftovers in the fridge. The Japanese man brought out a cake in a shape of a mug of beer and sat it down on the table.

"Wow, Japan you made that?" America said sounding surprised and looked at him.

" Yeah, I did it took a lot of practice." Japan said smiling at him. Soon enough everyone was singing to Germany, and they cut the cake and were eating it. After awhile they were all getting ready to leave, but Prussia had planned something to keep everyone there.

"OK, time to play a game!" Prussia yelled smirking while skimming a crossed their now puzzled faces.

"What do you mean aru?" China asked speaking up.

" No one can leave, until we play this, the doors are locked and will not open until we are done." Prussia said his smirk getting bigger. They should have figured Prussia had planned something.

"Bruder, what are you doing?" Germany asked sounding irritated.

"We are going to play a game of truth or dare," Prussia said smirking at his brother's expression. " Except with a twist, if you do not do the dare, you have to cross dress and walk around in public." everyone was silent, they would play the game if it meant they do not have to cross dress.

"fien, lets get this over with." said Germany sitting down on the couch.

" da, I agree." Russia spoke while taking a seat next to Germany.

"ok." said China sitting on the chair.

"fine lets get this done you wanker." England retorted, his eyebrows twitching.

"Yay, a game ok lets do it!" Italy shouted smiling.

"OK, but lets hurry." America said stuffing his face with cake.

"ohonhonohon, what kind of game of truth or dare?" France asked.

"Well you see, we put our names in this basket and shake it up, then we draw a dare and rather one two or how many people we draw from this box." Prussia said. "But once someone went, they have to stay out one turn before their name can go back in the box, or we start out with people instead of dares too."

" Oh great." Germany said sighing.

"Bruder, you get to go first what do you choose, truth or dare?" The Prussian said smirking.

"Truth." said the German sighing.

"Dare it is." Prussia said smirking and pulling a dare out of the box. Germany glared at his brother, but let it go no point in protesting and he was not going to cross dress. Prussia smirked while looking at the little piece of paper at looked at him. He stuck his hand in the other box and pulled out a name.

"Russia, you get up here too with Germany." He said smirking. Russia stood up and walked over by Germany who now looked apologetically up at Russia.

"da?" he said responding when he got up there.

"you guy's dare is... to play a poky game, and if it does not break you have to hold it for 10 seconds." The albino spoke while laughing loudly. They both light up red and everyone around the room went silent, and they leaned forward to watch with excitement. They both looked like they did not want to, at least in front of everyone. "You know you can also have someone take your place if you do not want to do the dare, but if no one steps forward you have to." Prussia said scanning over their faces.

"I will, with Germany!" France practically yelled getting ready to get up and snatch the poky from his hands.

"No, I will do it da, that is if germany wants to." The Russian spoke almost angry. He didn't like that France wanted to kiss Germany, he would not let that happen. Germany was his, and only his.

" Ja, ok." The German did not know really what to say, but he did want to, and definitely not with France. The French man pouted and plopped back down into his seat. The room then fell silent as they watched the two. pulling out the chocolate covered stick and handing it to them, Prussia smirked while taking a seat back into a chair.  
>Holding out the stick to Germany's lips and to his Russia moved out his arms, in case they did kiss he could hold him there, the German doing the same. Starting off when Prussia told them to they moved down the stick munching and taking little little bites did not last forever and they soon met at the middle kissing and gasps sounded off in the room. Russia arms wrapped around Germany's back and held him tightly, the seconds went by slowly and in the that time everyone was still silent in shock. Pulling away from each other both of the two beat red Prussia clapped and smirked at both of them, making a line of claps go around.<p>

"Bruder that was awesome." he said smirking wildly.

"ohonhonhonhonhon, did you use tongue?" Asked France smiling up at the two.

"Nyet, it was just a kiss." said the Russian smiling.

"Come on he was right aru." said China smiling.

"WOW dude what was it like?" asked the anxious America.

"How did you get out of the wrapping paper America?" Asked the annoyed Britt.

"Hey I can do anything I am American not Americant!" He yelled sounding proud. After that they went on with their dare, none as exciting as Germany's and Russia's. Everyone had filed out the door except Russia leaving them alone.

"Russia... can i talk toy ou for a sec?" Asked Germany looking at him.

"Da?" said Russia. He wanted to say more, but Germany pulled him down into a warm kiss wrapping his arms around his waist. Russia pinned him up against the counter and kissed lightly on his neck and held him tightly. Russia was getting ready to slid his hand up Germany's shirt, but Prussia walked in.

"What are you doing to my bruder?" He asked sounding away from Germany, Russia kissed him and turned around.

"Saying goodbye, da." He said smiling and trotting off and out the door.

"Bruder I want you to stay away from him." Prussia said. Germany looked at his brother like he was crazy.

"Why do you care, if you wanted me to stay away from him did you make me kiss him?" Germany asked bewildered. Prussia looked at his brother with a look of anger in his eyes.

"We have bad memories and I do not want you to get hurt, and I did not think it would lead to anything." He said sounding protective of his little brother.

"Bruder...," Germany knew he had bad memories, but still he did not know if he could stay away from the Russian. " I will try, Ich liebe dich." The German hugged his brother tightly.

"Ich liebe dich little brother."said the albino tightening his grip on his brother. He did not want to lose him, not again.


	6. Chapter 6

OK warning- there is sadness and voilence in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Sitting at his desk the albino twirled around in his computer chair bored. His brother had gone off with Italy and Japan to train leaving him alone here bored out of his mind. Thinking of what to do he stalked off towards his bedroom smirking. Grabbing a key from underneath a chair he opened a draw and pulled out a book, it was one he wrote from when he was a kid, or what he would not call his diary. Opening it he smirked and sat crossed legged reading.<p>

**flashback**

The younger albino sat smiling at his little brother, who was hugging his chest with little arms that would only make it about half way across. He gripped his brothers shirt tightly in a fist with his little hands. He breathed lightly as he listened to Prussia's heart beat softly in his chest. The warm air made the little boy fall asleep snoring so softly and barely making a noise, he snuggled into his brother chest. Prussia smiled at the little boy wrapping one arm around him afraid he might hurt him if more. A warm feeling spreaded across Prussia's chest and he realized at that moment what it was like to have a little brother.

**end of flashback**

Prussia smiled having that same feeling in his chest he did then and flipped some pages over to read more stories.

**Flashback**

Prussia watched as the tall russian looked down at him smiling evily. The Russain grasped his arm tightly and started to drag him away. Tears were pouring down his cheeks and he pulled away hurting his arm badly and shouting in pain, but not giving up. Throwing the nation to the ground and threw him over his shoulder holding the nation tight.

"No let me go, my bruder!" Prussia yelled violently kicking and screaming clawing at anything that might get him away from this man taking him away from his brother. The tear struck Germany sat watching his bruder shout and scream. "Bruder, no , bruder please let me go!" The albino screamed like a child, crying and shouting. Russia got tired of this and grasped his throat squeezing it so he could not breath and hard enough so he could not talk. His voice lost, he felt pain shoot through his body and tears fell off his face. That was the first time Prussia begged, not for his life, but not to leave his brother.

**end of flash back**

Prussia eyes had tears overwhemiling the side of them and his hands shook he remembered it so clearly when it happened and it hurt to think about it now. He turned the page and read on hoping to find something to cheer him up.

**Flashback**

"big bruder!" shouted the little Germany tugging on his arm and smiling. Prussia scooped him up and hugged him kissing his head and cuddling him.

"Yeah little bruder." Prussia said smiling at him.

"Can we paly in the snow?"Asked Germany smiling as he reached out to hug his neck. Prussia nodded and set him down and head to get his stuff on. The little boy had all of his stuff on when the albino came back and opened the door and ran outside without raced after him and lookeda round not seeing im anwhere. His heart skipped a beat as he started to panic, when a snowball hit him in the head. Turning he saw germany had another snow ball ready and launched it smacking Prussia in the face. Prussia wiped off the snow from his face and started to make snowballs himself. Soon snowballs were flying through the air as they laughed loudly with snow littering their clothes. He smiled and hugged his brother tightly.

"Ich liebe dich big bruder." Said Germany hugging him.

"ich liebe dich auch bruder." Said Prussia smiling.

**end of flashback**

Prussia smiled happily and flipped through more pages of the book scanning over little parts.

**flashback**

Prussia sat on the couch bored as time ticked by. He could not sleep and west was fed up in all sorts of paperwork. Shooting himself up of the couch and walking to his brothers office pushing open the door. The lights were off and it was pitch black in the room.

"Where did he go?" Prussia said pulling his head out of the room. Walking over to Germany's room he shoved open the door and looked inside.

"West are you in he-." The albino stopped talking and stared. "W-west."  
>Germany sat on the floor shaking voilently and coughing. Prussia ran to his side of his brother lifting up his body to look into his eyes. Blood spilled out onto the floor from his mouth as he coughed and he started to hyperventilate. Blood had soaked into prussia clothes as he held his brother tightly stunned at what he saw.<p>

"B-bruder, I am ok." Germany said shaking and coughed heavily. Blood covered the floor staining their clothes.

"N-no, no you are not."Prussia said lifting him up and setting him down on the couch."What is wrong tell me!" The albino raised his voice and grasped his arm.

"I am dying bruder, a disease.." Germany voice cracked and he closed his eyes and stopped breathing.

"B-bruder... bruder... bruder!"His eyes widened and he shook his arm and tears stained his blood soaked clothes."Wake up! Wake up, you can't leave me not again.. no no.. My little bruder I love you don't leave me, not again!"

Laying in the hospital bed Germany was hooked up to a monitor helping him breath. His lungs were full of blood and his kidneys where shutting down.

"Germany has a special case I guess you could say, he is dying slowly his organs shuttng down one by one, he won't be living much longer," The doctor said talking sadly. " We need to take him in for heart surgery right now, he is also stable for the moment, I am sincerely sorry." Prussia face went pale, he was scared, he was going to lose his little brother again he could not take it. Watching as they took him in for surgery he knew he had to be there for him no matter what.

**end of flashback**

Now prussia's face was soaking wet, he chocked on his breath and swallowed hard. Hearing the door open in the other room he heard his brothers voice syaing something to the others. Running into the other room he flung himself into Germany's arms sobbing horribly completely losing his composure in front of the others.

"I can't lose you, not again!" Yelled Prussia hiding his face in Germany's chest.

"Bruder, it is ok I am here." Germany looked down sadly and hugged him. Italy stood bewildered at what was going on, Japan looked away and pulled him out of the room leaving the two alone to talk about the problem by themselves. The Prussian looked at his brother and tightened his grip on him. He held the book in his hands that had made him sob so bad. germany slid the book out of his fingers and read through it. His eyes widened in shock and tears slid down his cheeks too.

"B-bruder, you are really this upset?" Asked Germany confused and with tears dribbling down his face. Prussia could not talk he just nodded and looked down. Germany hugged prussia again closing the book and setting it on the table." Ich liebe dich big bruder."

"Ich liebe dich little bruder." said Prussia crying. At that moment it brought Prussia back to when Germany was little when he could never lose his brother, when they were lying in the snow laughing and sitting on his lap sleeping, when he could cuddle his little brother. Still even though he was older he still loved his brother, that would never change no matter if he was not there anymore or older. He loved him and the way Germany felt was mutual.


	7. Chapter 7

The German pulled his sore body up off the couch groaning at the cracking sounds in his neck, which was from having it craned upward. He still held the book tightly in his hand that his brother had held last night. He walked into his office laying the book down in the desk drawer, His eyes met with the bag with Russia's present in it. A gentle smile appeared on his face as he lifted it, slid on his coat and slipped out the door. Germany walked up to a rather large house, that seemed to be Russia's.

He loved Prussia, but he loved Russia as well. His brother would have to deal with his love for the Russian. He felt courage to knock on his door hesitating slightly, but proceeding. He heard footsteps and a young boy with dirty blond hair opened the door and stared at him.

"H-Hello, are you here to see Mr. Russia?" Asked Latvia shaking.

"Ja I am." Stated the German looking at Latvia. The young boy motioned for Germany to follow him, leaving him alone at the entrance of the Russian's office. Breathing out he walked up to the door and knocked loudly.

"Da, come in!" Shouted Russia. Walking in the Russian was looking through papers and he had his back turned to Germany. Wrapping his arms around Russia he pulled him close to his body hugging him from behind and moving his hands a crossed his chest."L-Lithuania w-what are you doing?" Asked Russia still not knowing who was behind him.

"I am not Lithuania, can you guess? Asked Germany breathing against his skin and tracing his chin with his fingers, making him crawl around in his grip.

"G-Germany.. W-w-." Russia's voice was drowned out out by the Germans lips pressing against his pulling him close, Russia's arms tightening around his back pulling him closer.

"I got you a present." Said Germany pulling away to take a breath.

"You did, what is it da?" Asked Russia staring at the opened bag loosely held in his hands.

"You will see, open it, I hope you like it." Germany said speaking quickly and scrambling his words around blushing embarrassed at himself. Russia smiled and ran his hand down the side of Germany's face, making his face go even more red. Pulling out the sunflower speckled white fabric out of the bag, the Russians eyes widened and a large smile appeared on his face.

"Spasibo... I-I love it!" Yelled the taller nation throwing himself at the German hugging him tightly. Germany was nearly thrown to his butt, but firm arms held him in place. Russia held the scarf in one hand and he gripped Germany's body in the other. The blond headed nation was in fact a tall nation , but still Russia towered above him. Russia lifted him up and set him in between his legs, pulling him closer to his body holding him tightly and stroking his hands up his chest and kissing Germany's neck.

"Russia...ahh .. w-what a-re y-ou .. ah ... do... ing." Germany spoke in almost little squeaks trying to hold back moans. Russia didn't answer the Germans question, and he wasn't planning to. He pulled off his original scarf and wrapped in around Germany's neck and wrapped the sunflower scarf around his own . He fiddle with the buttons on Germany's shirt getting angry because they wouldn't unbutton, and ripping a few off. He felt his hands moving down his chest as Russia pinned him to the desk, sliding down slowly towards his pants.

Foot steps were heard going towards the Russians office loudly stomping as they climbed the stairs. Russia slid Germany down under his desk and kissed him pulling away quickly not wanting the other allies to see him here. Germany leaned back against the desk hearing the others running up the stairs, but noticed the scarf he was wearing was caught on the one Russia was wearing. The Russian saw Germany was trying to talk so he placed a finger on his lips silencing him, and nodded at the tied together scarfs.

"Yo dude, Russia," Yelled America running in and over to his desk. " I got a totally brilliant idea, we have to talk about it today, should we talk in here or downstairs?" Asked America yelling loudly.

"Up here, da..." Said Russia glancing down at the German worried. Britain and France where arguing when they walked in the room sitting down in the chairs yelling at each other,China sat down glancing around quietly, and America plopped down in a chair as well.

"So my idea,... was to take over the axis!" Yelled America flailing around.

"You bloody git, haven't we been doing that!" Shouted Britain crossing his arms and sighing.

"If anything I think Germany is the major threat, we should worry about him more than any of the others." Said France looking at Britain and America. Russia slammed his hand down on the table and shook with anger and tried not to glare at the others. Russia sighed and sat back down looking at Germany apologetically. Germany didn't want the Russian to be angry the whole time, so he slid his hands up his leg gripping his crotch. Russia instantly twitched and gripped the table.

Russia sat in despair as the German ran his hands up and down on his crouch harder and harder, as Russia sat crawling around in his chair, blushing and biting his lip. Russia dug his nails into the table right through his gloves when the blond squeezed his crouch laughing silently as he squirmed. The other nations sat confused and stared at him as he twitched.

"Russia, so... should we take over Germany first?" Asked France looking at him confused.

"NO, HE HAS TO BE LAST, IT IS IMPORTANT TRUST ME!" Shouted Russia almost shrieking as he knocked a vase on his desk off, and it broke as it hit the ground. The other nations did not respond they just nodded at the Russian who seemed to be angry. Russia wasn't angry he just didn't want them to figure out Germany was pleasuring him from under the desk. They said goodbye to Russia and quickly hurried out the door, not wanting to be by him when he was mad. Germany let go of his crotch blushing and looking down, but Russia yanked him up there kissing him intensely and holding him tight.

"Russia..Ich liebe dich, I am sorry but I have to go." Murmured Germany breathing heavy from the kiss. Russia did seem saddened by this, but let him go with a quick kiss on his lips.

" one thing Germany... what did you say in German mean?" Asked Russia looking embarrassed at Germany. The German turned and smiled at him.

"I said I love you." Germany turned before Russia could speak and slid out the door. He grabbed his coat off the wall and headed back home opening the door quietly hoping he wouldn't wake anyone.

Prussia sat in the chair looking at Germany when he walked in and he didn't seem to happy.

"Where were you?" Asked Prussia with anger in his voice.

"I went out." He said trying to end the sentence with that, but Prussia interrupted him.

"You were with Russia weren't you?" Asked Prussia grabbing his arm.

"Why does it matter if I was?" Asked Germany irritation in his voice not looking at Prussia.

"West... Bitte tell me where you were, I don't want to lose you,... I did once, but I can't again!" Prussia's voice went from angry to desperate. Turning around Germany looked into his Brother eyes.

"Bruder... I love Russia.. I know you don't like that , but I do.. and I can't just stop.. so.. I am asking for you to accept that." Said Germany looking straight into his eyes. Prussia sighed and seemed to be pondering about what he had said as he looked down. He opened up the book that Germany had put in his drawer and ripped out a few pages. The fire was blazing in the fire place, as Prussia walked over and threw the pages into the fire and let them burn.

"Ok west, but bitte don't get hurt." Prussia hugged his brother and held him tight smiling.

"Alright... Bruder..." Said Germany hugging him back watching as the pages burnt in the fire. The pages Prussia had thrown in the fire, were the ones with what happened when Russia took Prussia away from Germany, so Germany never had to remember what happened that day. Germany was silent as he walked off to his room. _Thank you big bruder. _

Prussia smiled he wasn't losing his little brother, but he realized he had to let him grow up. He walked off the his room still smiling and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**last chapter hope you guys like it! oh.. and by the way, sorry if this chapter makes you sad.**

* * *

><p>Germany rolled his aching body over, and opened his eyes. He peered over at the clock that layed beside the bed that read 9:00 a.m in glowing red numbers. He quickly shot his stiff body up from the bed and stumbled over throwing on his clothes and running out to the kitchen. He coughed heavily and wiped away the red liquid that dripped from his mouth. Germany knew he was definantly sick, but his stubborn attitude would drive him through the meeting. Usually Germany wasn't this late to the meetings, he figured that the others where wondering where he was at. He knew Prussia was out working on something he had to do today and would be by at the end of the meeting to go out to the bar with Germany. Japan had gone home last night to work, and feed his cat. Italy had went last night with Romano to spend the night with him and Spain, so Germany had been alone this morning and didn't have to worry about having to get Italy up as well.<p>

Germany ran down the hall of the meeting building and hurried into the room, not getting noticed that he wasn't there before because of all the fighting around him. The only people who noticed was Russia, Japan, Italy, and Spain. He plopped down in a chair and saw the worried glances he was getting from Japan, Russia, and Italy.

"Germany.. Why were you late da?" Asked the Russian walking up next to him. Russia was wearing the sunflower speckled scarf that the german had got him and his original jacket.

"Don't worry Russia I woke up late thats all." Germany said running his hands through his soft blond hair that had fallen in his face on the way here.

"Da... ok, but you don't look so good, take it easy." Russia spoke in a worried voice as he ran his hand down the side ofthe Germans pale cheek lovingly. Little dark spots of red spread through out the blonds face and he swallowed watching as the Russian strode away to sit back down. Without yelling Germany silenced the others with his voice just loud enough so the others could hear him.

"Germany... are you ok?" England asked raising his thick eyebrows at him and looking surprised.

"Ja, I am fine,now lets get to the meeting." Germany said looking over the others at the world sat down and listened to thier constant rambling about all sorts of started stripping and twirling his shirt around in the air trying to get the attention from the girls across the table, but ended up having Swizterland almost kill him when he started flirting with Lichtenstein. France was back in his own chair with his shirt back on with a swollen and bleeding face. Germany sighed and didn't bother to keep up with all of their loud yelling, until they stopped and every country turned to him.

"Germany...your nose its bleeding."Spoke the Japanese man looking at him worried.

"Ohonhonhonhon, do you have a nose bleed because of my sexy body?"Asked France winking at him from across the table. Germany held his hand under his nose and wiped away the blood that fell, as he looked at the French man in disgust.

"ahhhhh Germany whats wrong are you ok, Your bleeding!" Italy shouted and ran up and hugged him with tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Ja... I'm fine..."Germany whispered feeling it getting harder to breath. Italy voice was drowned out by a pain that shot throughout his chest and soon through his entire body. His body fell to the ground and the German felt himself trying to suck in air, but to have nothing to breath. All around now were the other nations bending over him, he could hear there voices, but not understand what they were saying. He coughed up blood and felt darkness from the corner of his eyes spreading.

Prussia walked down the hall of the building going to get Germany, now that the meeting was over. He heard noises and loud voices bouncing off the walls from the conference room. The albino opened the door because the curiosity was killing him and glanced in. Prussia's eyes widened when he saw his brother on the ground with blood around him and the others that surrounded him trying to wake him up. Before Prussia knew it, he was down beside his brother as well and had pulled him on to his lap.

"Bruder!" Prussia spoke almost hyperventalating and shaking his brother trying to get him to respond. Prussia clutched his brother's cold hand in his and now had tears running down his cheeks.

"Prussia, we need to get him to the hospital."England said gently while setting his hand Prussia's arm to comfort him. Russia scooped up Germany in his arms and lifted him up and started out the door with the others not far hurried into the hospital and ran up to the front desk.

"Hey Denice, its Germany he is sick again and its bad he needs to go to the emerency room." Prussia said talking quickly looking at the girl who sat at the counter. Denice responded imedately and dialed a number on the phone and started talking to some guys on the other line. A stretcher was wheeled out to the lobby and they placed him on it and wheeled him out of the room. Prussia took a seat out side the ER with the other countries who wanted to know if he was ok. The albino closed his eyes hoping that this was a dream, that he might not lose his brother.

"Prussia... is cousin ok?" asked a small voice. Prussia opened his eyes to see Lichtenstien standing in fornt of him looking worried.

"I hope so." Said Prussia setting and hand on her head and patting her lightly on the back as he hugged her. She seemed just as worried as he was about Germany.

"Prussia, whats wrong with Germany, you know right?" Asked Russia looking at him from his seat.

"Ja I do." He said standing up and walking in front of the others. "Germany has a disease, It is shutting down his organs one by one until he dies, He refused to tell anybody until it got serious. I figured out he was sick when he almost died." The albino spoke in a shaky voice and now had tears running acrossed his cheeks, not putting description into how bad it was. The nations arond him went silent and looked at the floor some tearing up as well. Russia sat with wide eyes looking up at Prussia, confused by what he said. why hadn't Germany told him he was dying, maybe he could have helped the same thought ran over and over through his head until he was shaking.

The doctor walked out of the room and turned to the other countries who's heads snapped up and looked at him.

"Well, he is stable, his lungs were full of blood not allowing him to bring in oxygen, also his kidneys are starting to shut down. He needs to go into surgery soon for a new kidney or he may not make it." Said the doctor glumly as he stared at them.

"Can we see him?" Asked Italy on the verge of exploding into tears.

"I am afraid not, no vistors right now." The doctor stated.

"What do you mean no visitors! He may die in this surgery, I want to see my Bruder now! I don't care if there can't be visitors, we need to see him!"shouted Prussia practically screaming at the doctor.

"Calm down sir ple-" Began the doctor trying to calm him down.

"Calm down! Your little brother isn't dying in a hospital bed, you don't know what it is like to watch as they die slowly acting as if they are ok and all right, when they actually aren't! When your little brother acts stronger then you, when he is the one in all of the pain, while you sit there crying! You don't know what it is like to feel powerless and know that you can't help him, even when you promised him you would be there for him and protect him! All I can do is sit there and watch, please it is the only thing I can do to help let me see my bruder!" Prussia broke down screaming at the doctor and now had tears pouring down his face. There were snickers that broke out through out the crowd of nations at the albino's sobbing. Prussia turned towards them lowering his eyes to a glare as tears still ran down his face."Go ahead and laugh, I love my little bruder, and if it is wrong that I do and it makes me unawesome then I guess I am unawesome, because my bruder means more to me then anything ever could." The room went silent around him, no snickers or smirking in his direction, Prussia was serious.

"Sir... I am sure we can get you in later not now." The doctor said apologetically.

"You bloody git, we need to see him now!" England yelled his eyebrows twitching irratated.

"I think we need to see him now as well, da." Russia said standing up. The other countries seemed irratated that the doctor wouldn't let them in as well and started an uproar.

"Dude it is either move or get trampled." America said staring at him. The doctor grunted and moved aside letting the nations fill the room. Germany was on the bed with an iv in his arm and a machine helping him breath. The room was silent except for the constant beeping of the machines that sat around the room.

"Bruder.. we are here to see you." Prussia practically whispered walking to his bd and sitting down beside him, gently placing a pale hand on his arm. Germany opened his normally gorgeous dark blue eyes that seemed to be fading into a gray.

"Prussia... wait... evryone is here..." germany said slowly looking over at the saddened nations staring at him." So they know?"

"Da, we do... why didn't you tell me Germany?" Asked Russia with tears in his eyes.

"I-i didn't know how to." Germany mumbled avioding their depressing stares.

"You Idiot, I know it was hard, but you should have told us!" America yelled shaking.

"He is right Germany, you should told us." England said crossing his arms and tightening his grip on his arms.

"You potatoe bastard I may hat you, but that doesn't mean you can die!" Romano yelled with tears in his eyes as he gritted his teeth. Spain comforted Romano and queited him down.

"I am sorry... I know I should have." Germany spoke while watching the others faces.

"Is there anything we can do to help Aru~" Asked China setting down a little panda next to him.

"Nein, there is not, the disease can not be cured." The German solemnly said holding the panda.

" wait, Germany-chan... I have an idea." Japan spoke out getting the other nations attentions."We need to put aside our differences and work together..." The nations instently shook their heads and looked down. "For Germany-San's sake he needs help adn your stubborn attitude won't help."

"Ok, fine, but only for Germany." America said setting down a mcdonalds bag next to him.

"What's this?" Asked Germany looking at the bag.

"I figured you would be hungry so I brought you some food." The American smiled and said.

"Danke, America... and Japan what was the rest of what you were saying?" Germany asked.

"No problem dude." America said then turning his focus to the Japanese man.

"Oh, right, maybe if we all work to find a cure we can find one for Germany to help his disease." Stated Japan looking at the other nations.

"Ja, good Idea Japan, who here will help him get better, raise your hand." The albino said raising his hand. Japan's hand went up intot he air, as did Italy's and Romano's. Soon following was Spain's, Russia's, England's America's, china's, and France's.

"we will ask the other nations, as well, England could we set up a meeting for tomorrow with the other countries discuss our situtation?" Asked Japan.

"I think I could manage that, and the others will begin researching." England said."Hope you get well soon Germany, I will go set up the meeting now." Germany nodded and watched as one by one they filed out leaving him there with Prussia and Russia.

" Should give you something to make you feel better da?" Asked Russia.

"Oh sure Russia." The German said looking into his purple eyes. Russia pulled his plain white scarf out of his pocket and wrapped it around Germany's neck."Keep it da." Russia kissed Germany not giving him a chance to speak and left the sat there watching them and sighed.

"How you feeling bruder?" Asked the albino.

"Better now that I can breath." Said the blond looking up at his bruder. Prussia crawled into the bed with him and wrapped his arms around his brother.

"I am going to sleep with you west it would make me feel better." The albino cuddled him tight.

"Nein, you are not, you are the biggest bed hog I know." Germany spoke while wiggling in his brothers grip.

"Wessssttttt... I wanna sleep in your beddd..." Prussia whinned holding him tight.

" Big bruder bitte, go sleep on the couch, it turns into a bed." Germany yawned still trying to pry his brother off.

"Awwwwww wessssstttttttt you are soo cute call me big bruder again, just like when you were little." Prussia snickered and snuggled him.

"Ugh.. you aren't going to let go are you." Yawned Germany to tired to keep tryng to push him off.

"Nein, Ich liebe dich kleine bruder." Prussia said holding him tightly.

"Ich leibe dich auch big bruder." The German hugged his brothers arms and fell asleep by him. Prussia sat there and stared at his brother. 'I am never going to let you go, you are always going to be my little bruder no matter what happens and I will protect you' the albino thought falling asleep next to him. In the morning Japan came by to visit Germany. He looked tired and his hair was unkept and sticking out in different directions.

"Guten tag Japan, are you ok you look tired." The German said worriedly as he leaned back in th hospital bed.

"I am ok Germany, the other nations helped and we found a cure, we stayed up all night and finally got it done." Japan said smiling at him. A look of shock was imprinted on the blonds face,he couldn't barely beleive it.

"Really?" Aske the German bewildered.

"Yes, the doctors gave it to you this morning it will take affect by tonight." Japan said smiling.

"You should go rest Japan and sleep, you need to you are tired." spoke Germany watching his exhausted face. Japan nodded and said good bye leaving him to lay there. He smiled he wasn't going to have to leave Russia after all and he was glad, he wasn't afraid to die, but afraid to leave the ones he loved, and now he didn't have to.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, my first fic it was not that good, but at least it didn't completely suck right?<strong>


End file.
